


Invisible String

by misssophiachase



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Sweethearts, Drama & Romance, F/M, Lies, Love Confessions, Secrets, Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: Famous singer Caroline Forbes returns to her hometown for a funeral and to face demons from her past, not expecting someone familiar to return and and throw the confected world she's created upside down. Based off songs and lyrics from Taylor Swift's Folklore.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 37
Kudos: 83





	1. the 1

_**Mystic Falls, VA** _

The large, antique mirror was always one of her favourite pieces of furniture in the house. Her mother had been an avid collector of rare, antique pieces and this was one of her most treasured finds.

Liz told her as a child that mirrors possess magical powers.

They don't lie.

Looking at herself today, Caroline knew that much was true. She barely recognised the woman staring back at her.

Her knee length, black, Chanel dress was modest but stylish and her blonde tresses were pulled back into a low chignon at the nape of her neck with a pair of simple, pearl earrings her only accessories. She looked every bit the grieving ex-girlfriend, her publicist had made sure of it. The problem was, only half of that statement was true. Ex-girlfriend, yes, but grieving she wasn't quite sure.

Caroline walked to the nearby bay window, looking down at the beach below.

Her large mansion sitting atop the cliffs overlooking the sea had been an impulse purchase five years earlier. She'd bought it for her mother initially. But Liz always maintained that she preferred the small house on Mulberry Drive where she'd raised Caroline and it had remained vacant ever since.

She couldn't bring herself to sell it, if anything it was a veiled reminder to the residents of Mystic Falls who she'd become and just how much some had underestimated her worth. Petty, yes, but Caroline felt it was justified all the same.

She faltered, seeing the long stretch of sand below. It always reminded her of him. The lazy summer days that passed while they played in the surf and built a myriad of sandcastles, some even taller than Caroline. He was like that, always had to be the most competitive. The best.

But also so loving and kind, his unconditional support like a warm hug that she'd craved for too long before he arrived in town. He was everything she needed and that feeling had never abated, even after all this time.

She looked away and shook her head, determined to push those particular memories deeper inside. This trip was about her ex-boyfriend, not the boy with the dimples who rescued her and what they could have had, what they could have been. Caroline repeatedly told herself that their story was destined to be captured like a snapshot in time, nothing more.

_After all, some of the greatest movies of all time were never made._

He'd gone on to become one of the hottest and most sought after actors in Hollywood, his recent nomination for an Academy Award his latest accomplishment. Sure, she liked to pretend she didn't keep tabs on his life but that would be lying. Every time she saw him photographed in magazines and at movie premieres, his arm around the latest girlfriend, Caroline couldn't help but wish it was her.

But they'd had their chance and there was too much history between them to ever salvage what could have been.

"Caroline, you ready?" she turned to face her publicist and best friend from the doorway. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" She nodded, her invisible mask now firmly in place, determined to hopefully get through this day unscathed and as quickly as possible.

Then she could get the hell out of Mystic Falls and never come back again.

_**1 week earlier...Empire Field Mile High, Denver CO** _

_"Thanks everyone, you've been amazing, good night!" Caroline yelled into the microphone, waving at the heaving crowd for the last time._

_Whether it was a small dive bar at the beginning of her career or the giant stadiums she'd graduated to, Caroline didn't think she'd ever tire of the feelings it evoked. Caroline didn't think she'd be here, let alone doing something that she loved. She'd been singing since she was a little girl sitting on her mother's lap but never thought she'd be singing her own songs for the masses._

_She was discovered in one of those very dive bars at the age of nineteen. It was her first regular gig and although the clientele were either non-existent or questionable, Caroline was just grateful to have a steady job for three months._

_When the handsome and immaculately dressed brunette (although she wouldn't admit that to him now) had entered the bar, looking completely out of place, she was mid-song. She could remember the cover song like it was yesterday, Breathe by Sia._

_Just after her set, he'd produced one of those impressive-looking business cards before approaching her on stage. Enzo St John was his name. His demeanour was poised, his manner and unexpected British accent extremely polished._

_"I'm going to make you a star."_

_If she wasn't so starving, desperate and facing eviction from her Santa Monica studio, Caroline probably would have scoffed at his cliched terminology. But she wasn't that much of an idiot._

_And he did make her a star. As evidenced by her steady climb up the music charts, sold out concerts and complete make-over from small town girl to multiple grammy award winner and current 'it' girl if nights like this playing in Denver were anything to go by._

_"You knocked it out of the park!" Enzo yelled, trying to be heard over the loud cheers from the manic crowd in Denver as she walked off stage._

_"You do realise this is a football stadium, right?" She asked, taking the towel one of the stage hands had kindly provided._

_"I don't understand." The way his forehead creased in utter confusion was enough to prove that very point._

_"Of course he doesn't," her agent interrupted their conversation. "Enzo doesn't realise he's used a baseball metaphor because all he cares about is his beloved soccer."_

_"I'll pretend you didn't just commit blasphemy by calling football that dreaded word, Bennett," he huffed. "Bloody Americans."_

_"We love you too, Lorenzo," Caroline teased, throwing the towel she'd just used at him teasingly. "Now, what's next?"_

_Bonnie and Enzo looked at her mouths agape. Only Caroline Forbes, America's sweetheart, would be this hardworking. Her schedule was hectic enough but Caroline always took it in her stride and strived to do more and be better. Her mother had taught her that from a young age and she hadn't forgotten since._

_"Ah, I don't know, maybe go back to the hotel and sleep, darling," Enzo responded, finally finding his voice. "This tour is only going to get crazier and you need to rest."_

_"Even Kat would recommend that and we all know how much she loves a good after party," Bonnie joked._

_She was an agent at premiere talent company CAA and had recently come on the road for a few weeks. Caroline had met her and publicist Katherine Pierce not long after Enzo. The three were a packaged deal even if they did fight like siblings. Being an only child, Caroline actually relished in their incessant bickering._

_Caroline weaved her way backstage and into her makeshift dressing room. Her finale outfit was meant to not only sparkle but also to stand out. Which was great but comfort definitely wasn't an overall factor in its design._

_After an obligatory swig of Evian, she began to change. A knock at the door wasn't wholly unexpected, hence the screen she was standing behind. Usually, it was one of her personal staff needing to discuss various matters. Caroline was someone who didn't like to be alone, especially with her thoughts, so would never discourage company._

_"Care," she heard her publicist call out. "You decent?"_

_"Come in, Kat," she said, albeit muffled by the top she was removing._

_"Amazing show, as usual," she smiled, closing the door behind her. "How are you feeling?"_

_"Invigorated," she grinned. "Performing live is the best high anyone could ask for."_

_"Well, I'm glad," she began slowly,"because I have some news that I thought you should know." Caroline didn't like the sound of that, it was just like when she'd been informed her mother had passed away in the line of duty three years ago. She suddenly felt sick, holding onto the screen for some much- needed balance._

_"News?"_

_"From your hometown," she added. "I wasn't sure if you already know but given your response I assume not."_

_"Just tell me," she snapped. Caroline knew it was uncalled for given she was just the messenger but there was something about the mention of Mystic Falls that had the tendency to throw her into a spin._

_"I'm sorry," Kat soothed. "Your, uh, I mean, uh, Damon Salvatore has passed away."_

_Caroline felt the precarious sense of balance she had slowly slipping away, all the way onto the floor. It was only when Kat scooped her up and led her towards the couch that she finally processed her words._

_Damon._

_Dead._

_"How?" She managed to bite out as Katherine force fed her some water._

_"Motorcycle accident," she offered, brushing the hair from her forehead. "He collided with a vehicle on the interstate. It was instant."_

_Caroline closed her eyes. She'd always wondered what it would feel like to hear those words but it didn't register like she'd imagined. She'd wished so many bad things on him too many times._ _She thought there'd be a sense of relief or freedom._

_But all she felt was nothing. Not sad, not angry, not shock or disbelief. Just nothing._

_Besides Kat telling her she was "so sorry" and continuing to rub her back, the silence in the room was deafening._

_"How do you, of all people, know that?" She croaked, sitting up and looking at her friend imploringly. They'd never met. Damon was nothing but a revised memory she'd concocted for her public image._

_The typical small town girl with the high school sweetheart angle and her management team had eaten it up. If only it was true._

_"Those rabid vultures at TMZ somehow got a hold of it, want to know if Caroline Forbes is attending his funeral in Mystic Falls."_

_"Well, given you just told me…"_

_"I know, like I said vultures," she hissed. "I'm not even going to justify their heartless request with a response. Can I get you anything, sweetie? Tissues, water, a really big bowl of chilli fries with extra ketchup?"_

_Caroline snuggled back into Katherine's embrace knowing exactly what she wanted. She wanted to forget, even if it was just for one night. "I need a really big bottle of tequila."_

Caroline winced from the memory, thinking that tequila truly was evil and that she wouldn't be touching it again anytime soon.

Fast forward a couple of days and Caroline was here preparing for Damon's funeral. They'd only arrived late the night before so as to avoid the welcome circus. Her team had accompanied her to Mystic Falls in a show of support and she appreciated it, even if they didn't know the full story.

Given every media outlet knew about his death via TMZ, Caroline figured if she didn't go along with it then they'd know her backstory wasn't exactly what she'd sold them and that couldn't happen.

She'd worked too hard to get where she was and her past wasn't going to return and ruin that.


	2. cardigan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on the first chapter! I'm blown away. I have struggled a bit to update quickly because I was trying to be true to the songs or what Taylor or other people think they mean but this is my interpretation, so I'm going to stick to that : ) Also, I've had a few questions so all songs won’t be covered just the ones I think suit this story. Thanks for reading.

_**Mystic Falls, VA** _

“By now you’d be berating me for doing something wrong while simultaneously not letting me interrupt,” he recounted, twirling the bouquet of white lilies - her favourite - between his hands. “Now, who’s having the last laugh, Sheriff Forbes?”

Who was he kidding? Klaus would have given anything for Liz to be there in the flesh lecturing him and rolling her eyes (a trait her daughter had inherited a little too well). A lonely looking tombstone in the middle of the Mystic Falls Cemetery didn’t have quite the same effect.

“And Caroline is a big star these days. Obviously all of those years singing in her hairbrush in front of the mirror paid off,” he murmured, thinking of all the stories she’d shared of her childhood. “I’m so glad you got to see that. She told me once that making you proud was her biggest aim in life.”

Klaus smiled.

No matter how many years had passed, no matter how far their paths had diverged he remembered everything she told him.

Every. Single. Thing.

Nothing had faded in that time and now being back in Mystic Falls had somehow brought it all back to life. Klaus promised himself that he’d never return. Most of his memories were filled with anger and sadness but she was the bright light that kept him anchored there.

Until he wasn’t.

It felt surreal being back in town again, almost like he’d never breathed the air or walked the streets. He’d awoken early so he could get around largely unnoticed. Reports of Caroline’s arrival had already made the gossip rags and he didn’t want to be part of that story, although he’d be stupid to believe they wouldn’t make the connection.

Right now he didn’t care.

He was years too late but hopefully she’d understand.

“I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to get here, Sheriff. If I’d known, I would have come sooner,” he admitted sadly. “For both of you.”

It hurt.

He’d heard about her death through the media not because Caroline had told him. He was so angry and his deep-seated resentment came from the fact she hadn’t needed him enough to confide the news in the first place.

Yes, those days had passed, ten years worth of them in fact. They’d gone from being the most trusted of confidants as teenagers to nothing at all.

Things were done on both sides that couldn’t be taken back but Klaus didn’t regret one single decision he made, and he’d always thought that hopefully she understood. After all, he’d had to deal with her decisions too.

When she was discovered practically overnight, Klaus knew that watching her from afar happy and fulfilled was enough for him. Well, that’s what he told himself anyway.

But after Liz died, Klaus began to realise that it wasn’t enough anymore. That being a spectator to her meteoric rise to fame only brought with it more challenges, more reasons to track her down and demand the truth.

Why?

It would have been easy. They moved in the same circles given the sheer number of Hollywood parties and award shows they could have attended. Klaus could have asked his assistant to reach out to hers but it all seemed so contrived largely like the world they now inhabited.

“Is that something superstar actors do?” Klaus turned in the direction of the familiar voice.

He hadn’t changed in years, not that Klaus ever assumed he would. Matt Donovan would forever be the high school quarterback whose trademark smile and bright blonde locks would never dim.

He’d heard about him of course, Matt was destined for big things with a number of football colleges offering scholarships during senior year. But after attending Notre Dame College and playing for the Philadelphia Eagles for a season he surprised everyone by joining the Marines. 

They’d run into each other briefly at the Superbowl a few years earlier but most of the conversation had centred around the present, not their past growing up in Mystic Falls. He’d been desperate to ask about Caroline but thought better of it given the way gossip travelled around the small town. 

“Well, I think superstar is a little exaggerated,” he smiled. “Although, I’m not sure what you mean, Donovan.”

“A monologue by a gravestone. This scene has all the makings of your next big movie, Mikaelson. I’m sure the Sheriff would approve.”

“Hardly,” he muttered. “And we both know she wouldn’t given her strict instructions about scavenger hunts on Halloween. So, do you always loiter around cemeteries or?” The black suit and tie he wore was the giveaway but Klaus wasn’t ready to acknowledge that just yet.

“Only on Halloween,” he teased. “She liked you and here I thought I’d always be the golden boy in her eyes.”

“Not always,” he chuckled, unable to help himself. “There was the time I got into that fight.”

“Which one?” Matt asked, raising his eyebrows. “There were so many fights I lost track.” Klaus had to agree given he had too.

“What can I say? I was very young and very angry with the world.”

“You and I got along okay I recall. From what I remember your anger was mainly focused on one guy.”

“Maybe,” Klaus lied. “But that was a very long time ago.”

“Maybe it was, but it seems extremely curious that after all these years you’ve finally returned now.” Klaus faltered knowing this was coming but he was hoping to hold it off as long as possible. “There’s a funeral today but I’m fairly certain you already know that.”

“I heard something about that.”

“I’ll bet you did, although I’m surprised you of all people are here to pay your respects. Not everyone is going to be happy to see you but you probably already know that too. I'm sheriff these days so thought it was probably best to mention I really like keeping the peace."

Klaus didn’t respond automatically given the surprise he felt by his job announcement and, not only that, Matt had a very good point. To this town, he and Damon were sworn enemies and two thirds of a rumoured love triangle. One that the residents of Mystic Falls wouldn’t easily forget, especially given their return on his death.

 _Dancin' in your Levi's, d_ _runk under a streetlight...I knew you...H_ a _nd under my sweatshirt, baby kiss it better_

It was an old memory but one that had haunted him all these years. The moves slow but also graceful and mesmerizing just like her. Those intense, blue eyes pleading with him to make it all better. Klaus shook his head, trying to forget that moment of raw vulnerability but knowing it was impossible because that was when he fell in love with her. 

“Who says I’m here for the funeral?” He asked Matt, knowing at least that part was true.

**_6 days earlier...The Roosevelt Hotel, E 45th St NYC, NY_ **

_“Niklaus, did you see TMZ?”_

_Klaus growled into his cell, knowing that she wouldn’t need a verbal response to sense his disdain at her unwelcome wake-up call. Yes, she was his publicist, and days like today reminded him just how much he regretted that decision, but it was a bit difficult to take back given she was related by blood._

_Rebekah had no semblance of boundaries or time differences. She always said they were a distraction evidenced by her tendency to call whenever she liked._

_To his credit, Klaus had given her a special ringtone but it seemed she’d broken down his defences by using someone else’s cell. So, instead of the Jaws theme, “You’re So Vain” rang out. If Kol was alive when it was written, Klaus would have sworn it was about his younger brother._

_“How in the hell did you get Kol to lend you his cell?”_

_“She stole it!” He heard his brother muttering in the background. “And apparently made a copy of my house key without my knowledge.”_

_“I reject your assertion,” she argued. “You asked me to water your plants when you were in Japan on assignment.”_

_Kol was one of the most sought after models in Europe, Asia and North America given you couldn’t go half a block without seeing him plastered on a billboard in his underwear. Which was exactly why Klaus was staying on East 45th so as to avoid his giant, smirking form in Times Square._

_“Liar. I don’t have any plants,” he shot back. “I could have been naked for all you knew.”_

_“It’s not like we haven’t all seen it before on every billboard, princess,” she offered._

_“A decision my publicist made,” he teased. “I only hope that whatever rubbish surfaced on TMZ is worth breaking and entering, sister. I can’t be responsible for my actions if not.”_

_“Me too,” Klaus mumbled, willing himself to stay awake. Usually his sister’s voice - like fingernails on a chalkboard - was enough but he’d been filming on location and the extra stunt work required had well and truly kicked his ass._

_Seeing Kol’s name at such an early hour, given his penchant for sleep-ins, was the only reason Klaus answered. He had to give Rebekah credit for being so wily and underhanded._

_“Fine,” she huffed. “You want something? How about Damon Salvatore being dead?”_

_Now Klaus was awake, no coffee or shower required. Just thinking about the guy made him seethe and given he was supposedly dead that said a lot about their past, unresolved issues. He should have been overjoyed but something within him held back given it was so Damon Salvatore for it all to be a hoax._

_“Dead?”_

_“Yes, Kol. You know perished, expired, departed? Do I need to explain further?”_

_“Wasn’t Damon the douche from Mystic Falls?” Kol offered grouchily. “I think Niklaus will share my sentiments when I say, who bloody cares?”_

_“Caroline Forbes.”_

_Now, Klaus was sitting up. Not just at the mention of her name but the fact she somehow still cared about the guy who’d caused her so much pain._

_“What?” He uttered, telling himself not to react to his sister’s ruse but unable to help it._

_“TMZ is reporting that she’s going back to Mystic Falls for his funeral.”_

_Klaus was up now, pacing like a caged animal by his bedside, his hands running roughly through his knotted curls . Klaus knew why but that didn’t mean it sat well with him at all. It was bad enough Caroline and her management team had concocted a sugar-coated past complete with the perfect small town upbringing and an even more perfect high school sweetheart but now this?_

_“Given I’ve been woken for absolutely no reason, how did the bastard bite the dust?” Klaus would have laughed but was still too worked up from the news to properly react._

_“Motorcycle accident.” For some reason, Klaus thought he’d go out in a contrived blaze of glory but no doubt the residents of Mystic Falls would celebrate him as a hero either way. He shuddered thinking just how untrue that was and how pathetic it was that they didn’t see him for the monster he was._

_“When?” Klaus bit out, knowing his sister would get his meaning without needing too many words._

_“Thursday.”_

_Klaus grabbed his cell and disconnected the call. Yes, it was probably rather dramatic but he was an actor after all so considered it his prerogative._

As he stood with Matt, Klaus suddenly realised he’d probably made a big mistake by coming and not just because the town's residents didn't want him there. Rebekah had begged him not to go given his unexpected presence would be noted by the media and then the questions he didn’t want to answer would most probably be asked.

But something had pulled him to Mystic Falls, an inexplicable need to be there. Not for the bastard who died but for the girl left behind.


	3. my tears ricochet

“Anything you need, we’re here for you, Care,” Bonnie soothed, their arms linked.

“I bought extra tissues just in case,” Katherine offered, her arm laced around the other as they weaved between the tombstones toward his burial place. Of course he had the grandest spot in the local cemetery. His family had a long history in Mystic Falls and, due to tradition, all of the Salvatores were buried in the family crypt.

Caroline merely nodded at her friends in acknowledgment, wondering if she was doing the right thing. Sure, there was all of the unwanted media attention and the need for her to play the role she’d sold the public but to Caroline there was another reason.

She needed closure.

When she left town, Caroline promised never to return. She’d shed all remnants of her old life, including her cell number. Caroline didn’t want him to be able to contact her, to be able to haunt her from afar.

Then it happened.

He’d written to her once when her career initially took off. It was a brand new world to Caroline and she’d insisted on reading as much fan mail as she could personally. When she ran her thumb under the pale blue, envelope flap, Caroline noticed the familiar Mystic Falls post mark. She'd initially faltered and not opened it but her curiosity was well and truly piqued.

As it turned out someone with the initials D.S. was apparently her “biggest fan” but Caroline would never forget the one line included as postscript.

_You know I didn’t want to have to haunt you_

It had sent a chill down her spine and all she felt was a sense of paralysing fear. Caroline had dragged herself to the nearby chair, her hands shaking so badly the letter had floated to the floor in the process.

It was too much of an eerie coincidence that the line he’d uttered as a veiled threat on multiple occasions to her when they were younger was in a letter from a D.S. in Mystic Falls. A frightening reminder that he’d never really let her go and that she would still be his prisoner wherever she was and whatever she was doing.

As much as she had feared him, Caroline hoped that his death would let her finally move on and exorcise the demon that was Damon Salvatore from her life once and for all.

“You didn’t tell me your ex boyfriend was the king of this delightful town,” Enzo observed from behind them. Even with all of his complaints about funerals, Kat and Bonnie had insisted he accompany them for Caroline’s sake and she was grateful to have their support.

On closer inspection, Caroline noted a giant blown-up photo by the casket, not to mention an over abundance of flowers.

Red roses. Everywhere. On every possible surface.

But all Caroline could think was how very fake and predictable it was.

“Red roses, how very Bachelor rose ceremony,” Kat joked, obviously attempting to lighten the mood.

Bonnie nudged her from behind Caroline’s back. She constantly berated Kat for a very tasteless habit of making jokes at sensitive moments but it was her thing. Clearly, her friends were trying to be equal parts supportive and diversionary about what was to come.

This wasn’t like any funeral Caroline had attended. Her own mother’s funeral was held at the same cemetery years earlier with the few people that mattered and a couple of bunches of white lilies - her favourite. It was minimalist but tasteful, just how Liz would have wanted it.

But this spectacle was next level. Given the sheer number of attendees and their festive attire, Caroline felt like she was at a party not a funeral. Damon always had to do things differently.

_I didn’t have it in myself to go with grace_

It suited him perfectly. It was a line she’d hastily scribbled in her journal the night before during a bout of insomnia. Ever since she’d heard about his death, song lyrics had been coming thick and fast but with no order or sense.

“I’m sorry, Care, had I known the dress code...” Katherine trailed off, the publicist in her kicking back into gear.

“No, Kat, it’s fine,” she replied. “I’d much prefer to be dressed like this given the occasion.”

The hardest thing she’d grappled with since his death was not being able to tell her management team the truth. After all, Caroline was the one to sell them the generic high school sweetheart story but that was before they became her good friends. She felt like it was easier to make things up. She didn’t want them or anyone to know the truth.

That she was broken.

And then it was too late to take it all back. She’d decided to get through today and then hopefully they’d never need to speak about Damon Salvatore ever again.

“Well, no one wears Chanel quite like you, darling,” Enzo said warmly.

“Thanks for being here today, it means a lot,” Caroline murmured. “But let’s just hurry up and get this over and done with.”

The priest conducting the service, Father Joseph, told them this wasn’t a funeral but a celebration of life. Something Caroline didn’t need to be told given the party attire and overwhelming sea of red roses. As far as funeral services went, this one was certainly unique. It was also incredibly long, offering up a number of eulogies and poetry readings. The one thing Caroline knew was that he hated poetry, so this was clearly all for show. But Damon was someone who did everything for show so she wasn’t surprised.

And the one strong message emanating from it all? Damon Salvatore was a hero. An upstanding member of the local community whose life was taken far too soon.

It was difficult for Caroline to swallow but she played the role of dutiful ex-girlfriend, thankful for the large, black Gucci sunglasses Kat had gifted her. Her eyes were focused squarely on the bejewelled casket. The one saving grace was it was closed. Caroline wasn’t sure if she could handle seeing him in the flesh after all this time. Although, the giant photo wasn’t doing her many favours given it was difficult to unsee.

When she’d arrived a hush had fallen over the burgeoning crowd. Caroline didn’t need to look at them to know what they were thinking.

Why is she here? Didn’t she leave him? How dare she come back and pretend to care?

It was all true. But Caroline knew if she wasn’t there they’d be asking questions about that too.It was a lose-lose situation, anyway you looked at it.

_**1 hour later** _

Caroline’s cheekbones were hurting from pretending to smile. After the service, so many people had approached her, some she remembered well, some not. She figured a lot wouldn’t have even bothered to speak to her if she wasn’t Caroline Forbes, famous singer.

“Caroline Forbes! After all this time. It’s lovely to see you,” Father Joseph smiled warmly. “I think the last time we saw each other was for your dear mother. You know I still miss Liz every day. She was the best sheriff this town has ever seen.”

“I won’t take offence, Father,” Matt interrupted, sending Caroline one of his trademark smiles. “We all know she was the best. I only hope I can live up to her legacy.”

Matt had been one of her good friends at school and one Caroline was actually happy to see. Father Joseph, meanwhile, had baptised her and was present at practically every important occasion growing up. Caroline actually liked him even if their beliefs weren’t always aligned.

“Yes, she was, Matt,” she smiled thinking about her mother. “It’s wonderful to see you too, Father Joseph. That was a beautiful ceremony,” she offered, thinking the complete opposite of the spectacle.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” he shared. “I know that you and Damon were very close.”

“Yes, uh, we were,” she faltered, thinking how bad she was at this acting thing even if she did play Juliet in the local high school Shakespeare production all those years ago.

Then it all came back to her in one drawn-out flash. That teasing pair of crimson lips curving into a knowing smile from below her makeshift balcony.

_“But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun.”_

That was one of the last times she would ever see him in person. Like Romeo and Juliet they’d made a pact that night. A promise. But she never showed and Caroline would always regret it. Not to mention how he must have reacted and what he must have thought.

“Earth to Caroline?” She looked up into Matt’s bright, blue eyes. “I think she’s a little overwhelmed today, Father Joseph.”

“I’m sorry,” Caroline apologised. “What did you say?”

“Just one of my bad jokes, no mind,” he offered. “I assume I’ll see you at the wake Stefan organised at the old Salvatore house later?”

Just hearing his brother’s name made Caroline feel sick. They, much like her and Damon, hadn’t left things on the best of terms. She’d observed him during the ceremony much like she had all of the people she used to know but he’d kept his gaze downcast for the most part. Father Joseph was gone before Caroline could even offer a reply.

When she decided to come for the funeral, she hadn’t factored in a wake. Given she’d not received an invitation, Caroline figured she wouldn’t be welcome if she did go.

“Thanks for the save,” she mumbled to Matt.

“What are old friends for? Although I haven’t seen you in a very long time and can only assume you lost my number?”

“I needed a clean break.”

“And to become a star obviously,” he smiled. “But I heard you singing in the shower off-key that one time, so I was surprised to hear that people liked that sort of thing.”

“The same thing could be said for that sense of humour, Donovan,” she drawled. “I did try to reach out for my mom’s funeral but heard you were stationed overseas with the Marines.”

“I was sad I couldn’t make it.”

“She didn’t want a lot of people at the service, just some of her closest friends,” she explained. “But thank you for the card. My mom would have appreciated the gesture, you were always one of her favourites.”

“But not the favourite,” he replied, emphasising the word ‘the’. Caroline knew exactly who he was talking about but wasn’t prepared to talk about him, especially today. “Speaking of…”

“You didn’t tell me how many hotties live in small-town Virginia,” Kat interrupted, looking between them both. “Including this one.”

“This is my publicist Katherine Pierce and this is Matt Donovan the local sheriff in these parts.”

“Well, hello, Matty Blue Eyes,” she purred as her eyes travelled his entire form. “In case you were wondering, you can arrest me anytime. It certainly wouldn’t be my first rodeo in a jail cell.”

“I’m not quite sure how to respond,” he mumbled, his cheeks tinged pink from embarrassment.

“Don’t mind Katherine, she can be a little much.”

“I resent that assertion,” she insisted, rolling her brown eyes in Matt’s direction. “I actually just came to see how you were doing.”

“I’m fine, Kat,” she reiterated. “I think I might go visit my mother’s grave now but you can go if you want?”

“What are you up to?” She asked Matt questioningly. “Fancy a drink?”

Caroline had to hand it to her publicist, only she would try and pick up men at a funeral. If Caroline was being honest she wanted a private moment at Damon’s grave but decided to wait until the crowd had dispersed. In the meantime, Liz could probably use some conversation.

**_Ten minutes later_ **

Caroline liked where her mother was buried in the cemetery. Her grave was at the top of a steep incline overlooking the town she’d protected for so many years and shaded by two, red maple trees. If Caroline felt more comfortable in her home town she’d probably visit her mother’s gravesite more often. Although given her mother was in her heart wherever she went it wasn’t essential.

“Lovely day for a funeral,” she offered by way of greeting as she approached. “It was most definitely unique, definitely not your kind of thing, mom.”

It was only when she looked closer that Caroline noticed the bunch of white lilies atop her tombstone. They were fresh too, like someone had only just visited. A person who remembered that lilies were her favourite too. Caroline bent down curiously, her hands fumbling for the simple, white tag hanging from the stems. There was nothing on it except two very familiar initials.

K.M.

Her breath caught in her throat as she let go of the tag and reeled backward. It couldn’t be? Could it? Was he here? Now? She looked around, almost preparing herself for him to step out from behind the trees. But he didn’t.

Someone did appear but it was not who she was expecting.

“Stefan?” He hadn’t changed over the years, still brooding and handsome. His lips were pursed, his eyebrows furrowed as he approached hands in pockets.

“Long time no see,” he murmured sarcastically, his eyes falling onto the lilies, Caroline glad the tag was now face down. The last thing she needed was to revive that can of worms. “I didn’t expect you to show up.”

“I thought, well after everything, that it was for the best.”

“For you? Or your conscience, Caroline?” Seems like they were going to skip the pleasantries and go straight to the hostility.

“And we pick up right where we left off,” she said. “I don’t think today is really the best time to rehash the past.”

“Says the girl who shows up at my brother’s funeral pretending to be the grieving ex-girlfriend for her own publicity.”

“I resent that,” she growled. “We did have a relationship and, even if you don’t believe it, I loved Damon once.”

“A relationship that you chose to leave when the going got too tough. My brother was shattered when you left, he loved you so much and you left him. What? So you could go and be a big star?”

“That’s not why I left,” she argued. “There are a lot of things that happened between me and Damon that you don’t know anything about, Stefan.”

“Well, here’s your chance, tell me,” he urged. “Because for the life of me I don’t understand how you can go from being in love to nothing.”

“It’s best left in the past,” she offered, determined not to revisit it with his brother, on today of all days.

“It’s okay, Caroline,” he shot back. “No need to try and hide your past indiscretions with Klaus Mikaelson.” Caroline’s eyes darted to the flowers once again.

“This has nothing to do with him.”

“So, it’s just a coincidence that he’s famous now too? You two haven’t run into each other and reunited?”

“Is that something Damon told you?” She couldn’t help herself, but then felt bad when she saw the pained look on his face. “Actually no,” Caroline knew that much was at least true.

If anything, Damon was the king of moving on given his ex-wife Liv and current one Camille. Liz had told her the town secretly dubbed them Caroline 2.0 and 3.0 respectively. She’d felt bad for them initially, even reaching out to check they were okay but had received no response. Given the way Camille had been staring her down earlier, she knew her presence at the funeral wasn’t welcome.

“And then you came back for Liz,” he murmured. “I know I don’t live here but we weren’t even invited to the service. Again. Excuse me if I feel betrayed.”

“Look, I’m sorry Stef, we were always close and I really don’t want to fight, especially not now.”

“How kind of you,” he muttered. “Maybe had you called or explained why you left so abruptly things wouldn’t be so difficult now.”

“I know.” Caroline felt bad for Stefan. He, like most people in this town, had no idea his brother had another side. A very dark and twisted one. “And I’m so sorry about how things played out. Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

“Well, you could let me see that house of yours,” he offered, a slight smile tugging at the end of his lips. “The local gossip about your empty place has been swirling for years. Maybe an after party for the wake?”

“Um, this isn’t prom, Stefan.”

“No, but given Damon’s funeral so far it wouldn’t be much of a stretch.” At least someone agreed about how over the top it was. 

“I’m not sure, I actually need to get going soon.”

“Of course you do,” he muttered. “No time for a few of your old friends now you’re famous.”

Caroline knew she couldn’t refuse him. She did want to leave as soon as possible but if this helped to make amends, even just a little, she’d do it. After all, Katherine would be in her element party planning. It would also give her a chance to find out if Klaus really was in town. Not that she was sure what she’d do about it if he was.

“Okay,” she agreed. “A few people. How about 9pm? Assume I don’t need to give you the address.”

“Think I’ve got that,” he added. “Might be, uh, best you don’t come to the wake. Camille is…”

“Of course, no problem.” Caroline felt relieved she wasn’t expected to do that as well as this impromptu party she’d probably stupidly agreed to. “See you then.”

He walked off, producing his cell as he did. No doubt to tell people about the wake after party. Caroline never knew she’d be hosting one of those in her lifetime. She typed a group message to Bonnie, Enzo and Katherine.

_Sort of agreed to have a wake after party (don’t ask and no bad jokes, Lorenzo). Can you please get some supplies? Oh, and Kat, can you contact Klaus Mikaelson’s publicist and get his number?_

She ignored the multiple beeps that sounded out from her cell, knowing it would probably be about Klaus and not the weird after wake party she was planning.

After some more time with her mother, she walked back down the hill. Damon’s gravesite was now empty. Caroline inhaled deeply, summoning up the courage to pay her final visit. She’d say respects but she wouldn’t mean it.

“Here we are,” she began, looking at the coffin placed in the ground which she assumed would soon be filled in. “So much time has passed and even now I’m not sure what to say. Maybe this is the karma you so rightly deserve after everything you’ve done.”

Her mind flashed back to all of the moments he hurt her, those green eyes gleaming with pleasure about what he’d done. All of the bruises he’d inflicted to mark his territory. All of the horrible names he’d called her, all of the threats he’d uttered.

“You thought you’d broken me but I’m here and you’re not. You’re six feet under and I’m still here. How does that feel, Damon? Me being here and you not able to control me anymore. I despise you, Damon. All of that control you held over me is gone, you hear me? I hope that you rot in hell for all of the pain you caused. We are done. Forever.”

Caroline pulled a folded piece of paper from her purse and threw it onto the casket, watching it billow in the wind as it made its final landing. They were words she’d written during the night just for him.

As it touched the edge of the coffin, Caroline turned and walked away hoping that those words haunted him in his afterlife, much like he had done to her for too long.

_You turned into your worst fears_

_And you’re tossing out blame, drunk on this pain_

_Crossing out the good years_

_And you’re cursing my name, wishing I stayed_

_Look at how my tears ricochet_


	4. the last great american dynasty

_**Mystic Falls, VA** _

“What do you think she wants?”

“Wants?”

“Oh come on, Niklaus, you’re not that good an actor,” she snapped. “Katherine Pierce doesn’t contact me everyday, well, never because we had that altercation at the VMA Awards that time.”

“Is that when she ripped your best Prada dress and called you an ice queen?”

“No need to sound so sarcastic, Nik, I only mentioned it once,” she scoffed.

“Try at least one hundred times,” he drawled. “I’ve never heard someone so upset by torn fabric and an insult you should know very well given our childhood growing up with Kol.”

“I would have done much more to her if that bodyguard hadn’t blocked my shot,” she muttered. “Now, back to more current situations like Caroline requesting your number. Does she know you’re in Mystic Falls already? Is that why she’s suddenly asking?”

“No,” he offered simply, knowing that much was true. “I didn’t think Damon’s relatives would appreciate me crashing his funeral. Turns out it was much gaudier than I thought it would be but he always did love people fawning all over him.”

“So, what? You were just spying from afar like some creepy stalker?”

“You make it sound so tawdry,” he growled. “I was merely paying my respects but without causing a scene.”

“You despised the guy, I think paying your respects is a stretch. Even Elijah agreed with me about that.”

“Since when does Elijah dabble in mindless gossip, Rebekah?” Klaus asked, surprised his older brother cared enough to have an opinion on the matter.

Elijah generally spent his time working and not much else of a social nature. Sure, he was an extremely wealthy newspaper mogul based in London and considered an eligible bachelor according to _GQ_ but no amount of fame or money could make him act like a normal human being.

“Since he’s visiting Los Angeles and I’ve organised a family catch up at Mr Chow’s next weekend.”

“The Mikaelsons and family dinners don’t necessarily go hand-in-hand.”

“You’re coming but stop changing the subject,” she hissed. “Why exactly does Caroline Forbes want your cell number?”

“I don’t know, Rebekah,” he muttered.

Learning she’d requested it through her publicist had floored him. She must have known he was there, given he’d left his calling card with the flowers at her mother’s grave. He couldn’t help himself. He’d spied her at Damon’s ceremony from afar (maybe he was spying but he’d never tell Rebekah that) and his breath hitched in his throat. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Klaus wanted to stay and talk to her but left deciding he shouldn’t make a scene.

Plus, he had no idea what to say or where to start. Maybe it was too late to try and rehash things after the way things were left? And now this.

She wanted to speak to him. After all this time.

Klaus thought it was what he wanted too but now he wasn’t so sure.

He was afraid.

“Earth to big brother,” she growled.

“Do you want me to give her your digits or tell Katherine Pierce where she can stick it? I’d be so happy to do the latter.”

“Give her my number,” he murmured gruffly, hoping he was doing the right thing. Klaus hoped that maybe they could finally have the conversation they so desperately needed to have, even if it was a decade late.

*******

_You remembered her favorite flowers_

Klaus heard the buzz from his cell, not expecting an incoming message to cause so much anxiety. Barely half an hour had passed since he gave Rebekah the go ahead to send on his number.

He looked at himself in the mirror, determined to summon what courage he had left. Klaus barely recognised the guy staring back. His face was ashen, so much so that his crimson lips looked darker than usual and his blonde locks which were usually kept short were unruly. This was not the face of the confident actor who had Hollywood at his feet.

He picked up his phone, his fingers tapping on its screen impatiently. If this were ten years earlier, Klaus would have written, _of course, love, I remember everything about you and your nearest and dearest_. He would have then imagined a cute eye roll followed by a bite of her bottom lip before responding that he was some kind of stalker but followed by a cute, winky face emoji.

She loved a winky face emoji. Well, at least she used to like them.

He noticed the dots moving across the screen knowing she was hanging on every word like he was. He typed a reply, hitting send before he regretted his decision.

_She always had good taste_

The dots disappeared and Klaus knew Caroline was trying to formulate her own response. He was staring at the screen now, willing her to respond. Klaus would take anything at that point.

_So, you are here?_

_I needed to check the bastard was really dead, didn’t I?_

Klaus wasn’t sure if that was insensitive but given everything they’d been through with Damon he figured honesty was probably best.

_If he’s not then that ‘tasteful’ funeral was such a waste of money._

At least she still had her sense of humour. Before he could reply, she added another line of text.

_Can we meet up?_

Klaus suspected that’s what she might say but he hadn’t properly considered his response. Of course he wanted to see her but typing the words was difficult.

_If you’re busy, I understand_

Another quick reply, Klaus could sense her anxiety through his cell. He quickly replied, wanting to soothe her insecurities. It was as if no time had passed given he was always doing that very thing.

_Sure, we can meet. Where?_

It was simple and to the point, the best he could do without pouring out ten years of emotion.

_The alcove?_

If he was worried about an outpouring of emotion then seeing those two words was about to cause a barrage of it. It was their spot. Located at the end of the beach and hidden between the shoreline and rocks. They’d spent countless hours there running lines for the school play and talking about anything and everything. He even taught her to sketch. It held so many memories and Klaus knew meeting there might not be the best place to play out ten years of separation and angst. But at the same time, it seemed like the perfect venue.

_When?_

_An hour?_

So soon? Suddenly it didn’t seem like enough time to make himself look presentable. Klaus knew by that reaction, Caroline still had an effect on him but he had to press forward.

_See you then_

******

The familiar salty smell invaded his nostrils as he made his way through the sand. Klaus had taken off his shoes early knowing just how soft it was at this point. He was nervous, his breath uneven and his hands shaking. Klaus placed them in his jean pockets to hide his nerves. The ocean was crashing onto the shore, the frothy water making its way towards his feet.

So many memories racing through his head. Caroline laughing and running barefoot through the water, her melodic laugh still with him to this day. Klaus would pick her up and pretend to throw her into the water, her laughter only increasing. Of course he’d never drop her. He’d never do anything because all he wanted to do was save her. From everyone and everything.

“Barefoot suits you,” he heard her familiar voice before seeing her smiling face. Once he did, Klaus stopped in his tracks, noticing just how obviously hesitant he was to take the next step in the sand.

“Someone told me that losing my shoes would make for much less sand in unwanted places,” he repeated, his eyes still firmly downcast.

“Sounds like a really smart person.” Klaus couldn’t help it, her voice was too familiar, too tempting.

His blue eyes found hers. Unlike the funeral clad in depressing black, she was wearing a loose, white dress, her creamy skin iridescent in the fading sunlight, her blonde waves untamed and poetically free. This was both his worst nightmare and dream come true. He wanted her so bad but knew it wasn’t good for him at the same time.

“Why am I here?” He couldn’t help but ask what had been playing on his lips for a very long time. “I left those flowers for your mother because I didn’t get to say goodbye.”

“I wanted to tell you,” she murmured, moving closer. Klaus had missed so many things about Caroline Forbes but finally seeing the slight sprinkle of freckles dusted over her nose was his undoing.

“But you didn’t.” Klaus couldn’t help himself, his residual bitterness coming through. “I would have come back, Caroline.”

“I know,” she accepted. “But she didn’t want any fanfare. You would have most definitely equaled fanfare.”

“And you don’t?”

“That’s not fair,” she offered, “But I see your point. I really would have invited you but was worried you wouldn’t have come given everything that happened.”

“You could have let me decide that for myself.”

“I could but then I would have had to deal with not only a dead mother but a long lost…” she trailed off.

“Long lost?”

“This isn’t easy for me, Klaus,” she murmured, clearly noting the curiosity in his blue eyes. “But I know it isn’t for you too.”

“Having an awkward, post ten-year conversation, I get it,” he mumbled. “Believe it or not, I came to check you were okay.”

“Okay?”

“Satan’s funeral? I needed to know that you were okay and that he doesn’t hold the same power over you now as he did then.”

“You still care,” she whispered, “I wasn’t sure after…”

“Do you really think it’s best we revisit that now? I’m here, aren’t I?”

“You are,” she exhaled, a smile finally gracing her features. It was as if something coiled so tightly between them was finally released. “And I’m so glad.”

Her cell sounded out, breaking the melodic sounds of the ocean crashing onto shore. Klaus immediately recognised it as the Rocky theme _Eye of the Tiger_.

“That your boxing coach?”

“Close,” she sighed, “my publicist, I should take this.” He nodded by way of agreement, public relations was very much a blood sport in the celebrity world. “Kat? Of course, I’m coming back. What? The guests have already arrived? But it’s so early.”

His ears pricked up, for what reason had these guests showed up? Klaus thought they were catching up for a much needed discussion.

“I’ll be there in ten,” she uttered, disconnecting the call. Klaus could tell by her flushed cheeks that something wasn’t right.

“What’s happening in ten?” He asked, probably against his better judgment. She couldn’t meet his gaze and Klaus knew there was more to this situation than he’d expected.

“Um, well, I saw Stefan earlier and for some crazy reason I’m hosting the wake after party, not that it’s a thing to do. I mean it was spur of the moment and he was angry because I was in town and left without saying goodbye and I thought I should...”

Klaus was so confused, the last thing she should have been doing was holding an event to celebrate the life of the bastard who tormented her.

“Are you serious?” He huffed, unable to help himself. “Why are you still pandering to these people?”

“Excuse me?”

“I thought you’d maybe moved on after all these years and that the unrealistic expectations of this town had finally dissipated.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that I thought you were better than all of this. Better than him and his sycophants,” Klaus hissed, trying to ignore the tears that were now gathering in her blue eyes. “You escaped but it looks like nothing has changed.”

“That’s not true,” she argued, her tears spilling over and running down her creamy cheeks. “Don’t you dare do that to me.”

“So, why are you hosting a party for the people who betrayed you? You’ve always craved acceptance and normalcy but I hoped that after everything sacrificed that maybe you’d evolved.”

“You don’t know me anymore,” she sobbed. “And I’m not going to be judged, Klaus. Not by you.”

“Says the girl holding the party for those who judged her back in the day,” he snarled. “You’ll excuse me if I don’t want to stay around to watch this pathetic display. You know what they’ll say, don’t you?”

_There goes the most shameless woman this town has ever seen, she had a marvelous time ruining everything._

“I don’t need you to rehash everything,” Caroline murmured. “In fact, maybe it’s best we don’t do this.”

“It’s so easy for you to pretend,” he argued. “That whole high school sweetheart narrative you sold was a lie and we both know it. Why can’t you be yourself just once?”

“Maybe being me isn’t what people want,” she rasped. “Damaged doesn’t sell records.”

“Caroline,” Klaus began, knowing he’d gone too far. It was difficult given their history not to step over the line.

“It’s fine, Klaus,” she uttered. “You came back for my mom and I appreciate that. Good luck with the Oscar and everything. I have to get back to that party and play the sycophant.”

“I didn’t mean…”

“I’m well aware of your meaning,” she interrupted, moving away quickly through the sand. “And that’s okay.” She was gone before he could reply.

Klaus felt like they’d been transported back to high school again. Him loving her so much but Caroline too busy trying to be what everyone wanted and expected even though they didn’t deserve her.

They never did.

Klaus felt rooted to the sand, unable to move. He couldn’t leave yet, not with everything so unresolved between them.

Maybe he needed to get into the party mood.


	5. seven

_**Mystic Falls, VA** _

“Caroline, I really need your advice.”

“Please don’t ask my option on the catering,” she guessed, gesturing towards the outstretched platter in his hands. She’d been lying on the four-poster bed and staring absentmindedly at the bare wall for the best part of an hour. “I really don’t care about dip.”

“Says the girl who lives for guacamole,” he teased, making himself comfortable on the bed and waving a cracker in her direction. “I prefer French Onion but Kat told me that and Tzatziki is a big no-no.”

“Well, obviously,” she shot back, thinking about the unpleasant garlic ramifications and pushing the cracker away. “But why are you asking me something you already know the answer to, Lorenzo?”

“Because you wanted to throw this weird post-wake party but have barricaded yourself in the bedroom instead. People came to see you, darling, not yours truly, even if I am the most gorgeous human to walk this earth.”

“Modesty becomes you,” she drawled sarcastically. “And they don’t want to see me either, they just want to abuse my hospitality and snoop around the house.”

"I did catch a few taking selfies in the huge tub in the bathroom, fully clothed of course," he offered. "So, why exactly did we decide to throw this shindig then?”

“Trust me, I’m asking myself the same question,” she muttered, trying to block out what Klaus said at the beach but failing miserably.

Mainly because he was right. She didn’t want to admit it but Klaus had always possessed the ability to open her eyes and provide some equally annoying but also much needed clarity. It didn’t hurt that he looked just as handsome as she remembered. His blue eyes trained on Caroline as he walked across the sand, shoes in hand with a white shirt and jeans ensemble and those windblown curls she remembered so well.

Too well.

It was as if she’d travelled back in time. When nothing mattered on those brief but fun days playing in the water, making sandcastles and forgetting the real world existed. But it did.

The unsung lyrics flooded her mind as he came closer, those crimson lips she knew intimately curved into a hesitant but gorgeous smile.

_Are there still beautiful things?_

In Caroline’s industry, beautiful things were plentiful but only skin deep. Materialistic. Then Klaus Mikaelson appeared again in all his glory and restored her faith in humanity. And she felt it, like a direct and hard punch to her chest.

_I still got love for you_

Why were these stray lyrics messing with her head? Sometimes being a singer/songwriter had its downsides to functioning like a normal human being.

Caroline had imagined their reunion a million times in her head but for some reason it didn't play out the way she'd hoped. 

“Earth to Caroline?” She broke from her trance noticing that Enzo was no longer by her side but by the window instead.

“The dip is fine, I promise,” she offered, hoping it was what he was still talking about.

“I said,” he growled, gesturing towards the ground below. “We have company.” Then she heard it, the constant and rhythmic tapping of rocks on the glass windows.

“Probably a disgruntled party attendee upset about the dip choice," she joked. 

“No, it’s actually Klaus bloody Mikaelson. You weren’t willing to share any details earlier but now he’s playing the hopeful Romeo to your jilted Juliet, anything you want to share with the class, darling?”

He was here? Now? Even after everything that happened, Klaus was the last person she expected to show-up and Caroline wasn't quite sure how to interpret it. Also, the thought of having to see him again so soon, meanwhile explaining everything in detail to Enzo wasn't her idea of the perfect night either. 

_**Ten years earlier...Mystic Falls VA** _

**_Sweet tea in the Summer_ **

_Caroline loved sweet tea and, if she was being honest, the season didn’t matter. So much so that the excess sugar she consumed only increased her energy and need to get everything done on her to-do list. She was Caroline Forbes, after all, and she liked a distraction from other things she wasn’t quite ready to address._

_The school drama club was performing Romeo and Juliet and Caroline was playing the lead. She prided herself on her acting skills and playing the heroine was just the thing she needed for her extracurriculars on college applications._

_What surprised her the most was the Romeo casting. Not Damon as expected - he was more suited to Mercutio anyway- but the new and mysterious student at school, Klaus Mikaelson. The very person she was on her way to visit._

_His attendance at rehearsals was sporadic and Caroline decided she needed to see him in person. If she was going to play Juliet this guy was going to start making an effort or quit the role altogether._

_The Mikaelsons had arrived in town five months earlier. They lived in the best neighbourhood in a large, red-brick mansion but very little was known about them. The siblings all seemed to be good looking but also mysterious and aloof. They didn’t participate in many school activities hence why Klaus Mikaelson’s appearance at auditions had been an unexpected surprise._

_He’d made his way onstage, his eyes focused solely on her like a hunter stalking its prey. Caroline was trying to mask her shock but also ignore just how well his grey henley and dark jeans fitted and what was with those dimples? Why didn’t they come with a warning?_

_His performance was animated but also measured and flawless and Caroline was trying to ignore the intense chemistry she felt being in such close proximity. But five minutes after they finished the scene she was still trying to catch her breath. Then her Romeo disappeared just as quickly as he’d arrived. And she was still trying to pin him down._

_Until she decided to call past the Mikaelson residence._

_“Well, hello there, darling.” She’d been expecting a normal greeting but not this from the younger sibling._

_“My name is actually Caroline.”_

_“I like it,” he purred, his brown eyes tempering slightly. “Fancy a tour?”_

_“Leave the poor girl alone, Kol,” a female voice interrupted, pushing him away roughly. “I’m sorry, my brother has absolutely no manners or clue in general.”_

_“I heard that,” he muttered in the background._

_“I meant you to hear it,” she shot back, arching her eyebrows at Caroline curiously._ _“I know you.”_

_“We go to school together…”_

_“Yes, you’re the peppy cheerleader who does every school activity known to man, how on earth do you find the time?”_

_“Well, I…”_

_“Who are you annoying now, little sister?” The eldest Mikaelson appeared in all his impressiveness. Caroline had only seen a stray photo and heard rumours about Elijah given he was studying law at Princeton and only visited rarely._

_“I’m Caroline,” she offered, sending him a small smile. Why did this unexpected family intervention make her feel suddenly so shy?_

_“I could have told you that.” Clearly Kol hadn’t left yet._

_“I’m here to see Klaus if he’s around?”_

_“Do you have a death wish?” Rebekah teased. “He’s no doubt playing tortured artist right now in the basement. I wouldn’t want to get between him and his canvas.”_

_“Don’t mind, Rebekah,” Elijah drawled, extending a hand. It was an extremely old fashioned gesture but at the same time comforting._

_“She was dropped on her head as a baby.” Kol offered as Elijah led her towards the basement. Caroline figured she should have been freaked out right now but, for some reason, the Mikaelson’s weird combination of mystery, snobbery and conceitedness was only intriguing her further._

_“Don’t mind Kol or Rebekah, their childishness knows no bounds.”_

_“But also very entertaining," Caroline noted. "Meanwhile, this house is stunning. Most people in town know of it but haven’t had the opportunity to look inside.”_

_“I find it drafty and unwelcoming but each to their own,” he sighed officiously, gesturing to a large, wooden door. “Niklaus resides here like our very own Phantom of the Opera.”_

_“Wow, not scary at all. Is this how you welcome all your guests?”_

_“He’s a wounded and tortured artist with a dramatic flair,” Elijah added. “I’m just being truthful.”_

_“Well, I beg to differ on that point.” Caroline knew that voice all too well._ _Her Romeo coming to life even if he was playing a dual role._

_The door opened and a grouchy but adorably mused Klaus Mikaelson appeared. Caroline was trying to ignore just how good he looked in paint-splattered jeans and not much else, showcasing the toned abdominals she’d been secretly wanting to discover. Klaus, meanwhile, seemed unaffected by her presence._

_“What did I say about talking about me, Elijah?”_

_“Not to do it,” he muttered, rolling his eyes. “But where’s the fun in that?” Elijah nodded curtly in her direction briefly before leaving them alone. And now she didn’t know what to say. Or do. The tensions between them was palpable._

_“The girl with so much to say suddenly has nothing to offer?”_

_“You surprised me with your undressed-ness,” she babbled, trying to ignore just how good he looked leaning lazily against the door jamb and hoping the blush she felt wasn't as telling as it felt._

_“That’s not a word and you know it, Student Body President.” He was smirking at her now and Caroline wasn’t sure whether she wanted to slap him in the face or kiss it instead._

_“I was using creative license and it’s 11am.”_

_“I like to paint all night,” he offered, his blue eyes darkening slightly, throwing her further off-course. Bastard. “So sue me, it is Saturday after all.”_

_“You weren’t at practice last night. Again,” she huffed, trying to ignore just how increasingly flustered she was feeling. “So, what was I supposed to do? Opening night is in four weeks.”_

_“I’m aware,” he noted, his eyes dipping lower and perusing the fitted, blue dress she’d chosen. Maybe it should have been the sweater and jeans ensemble instead? Why was she second guessing what outfit he'd prefer? “But I could practice now.”_

_“Now?”_

_“Yes, like in the present,” he joked, that stray dimple appearing from nowhere. “Don’t worry, I’ll put on a shirt.”_

_“Wow, how kind of you,” she growled as he moved to the nearby wardrobe and busied himself with selecting one. “But I think we should go out to practice.”_ _Caroline, meanwhile, was trying to ignore just how close his bed was, twisted sheets summoning up some not so G rated images._

_“Fine by me,” he replied gruffly, placing the white henley over his head. “I can only take so much family interference.”_

_“Yeah, I’ve met your siblings.They are..."_

_“I know ," he finished. "Although, they’re pussycats compared to...” he faltered, his jawbone tensing tellingly in the mirrored reflection._

**_"Well, I’ve been meaning to tell you, I think your house is haunted."_ **

_It was a local rumour but Caroline felt it would make him feel better given the other more pressing story was someone much closer to home._

_**Your dad is always mad and that must be why.** _

_Mikael Mikaelson’s temper was well-documented, just ask his poor wife Esther and their children. When the rumours circulated initially, Caroline felt like she and Klaus had more in common than first thought and she wanted to make him feel better like she hoped others would for her._

_“I think Kol’s been peddling that haunted excuse so he can charge an entry fee,” Klaus chuckled. “But pretty sure I’ve seen a ghost or two in the middle of the night.”_

_“You have?”_

_“Maybe,” he teased. “But if I have, can I come live with you? I’ve always been more averse to pirates than ghosts.”_ _Caroline smiled knowingly, thinking he’d also done his research on her families pirate history._

_“You might regret that, I have immaculate sword skills,” she joked. “But I suppose we do need to practice.”_

_“How about at the beach? I know this alcove where we can run lines although there are no planks but I can build a mean sand castle if needed?”_

_“Why do we need a sand castle?”_

_“I only said if needed,” he laughed, grabbing a jacket and walking towards the door purposefully. “But you better bring it on that balcony scene otherwise I'm quitting.”_

**_Mystic Falls VA - Present Day_ **

"He's still throwing rocks like a pathetic schoolboy desperate to speak to his lady love but someone is too busy daydreaming to react." Caroline came to suddenly, realising that much had happened since she fell head first into her problematic past.

"It's not just some schoolboy." That was Bonnie, now standing by the window chomping on a cracker and Enzo's least preferred dip. 

"There's a crowd forming," Kat added, sipping on her cocktail and peering outside. When she arrived, Caroline wasn't sure. "I had to send Matt down to settle the peace."

"Katherine Pierce, small town sheriff's wife," Enzo mused. "I like it."

"Calm down," she shot back, rolling her brown eyes dramatically. "He's not my type, unlike Klaus Mikaelson who transformed from small town boy to big star and is currently causing a huge and romantic scene outside Caroline's window."

"Sounds just like high school," Caroline recalled aloud, wondering why he'd even appeared tonight given their fight on the beach and the ensuing drama. "Even before he was famous, Klaus Mikaelson had the ability to make people crazy."

"So, should we let him in? He looks so gorgeously forlorn."

"Stop reading those pathetic, romantic novels, Enzo," Bonnie offered. "Although, agreed that those baby blues are hypnotising. What do you want to do, Care?"


End file.
